


Another Time and Place

by bmovies212



Series: Earp Wars [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drunk Wynonna Earp, F/F, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught-centric, Wayhaught Week, Wynonnus Interruptus, wayhaught's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmovies212/pseuds/bmovies212
Summary: Nicole dreams of a more pleasant timeORNicole and Waverly try to spend some time together in the wake of the destruction of the God's TowerORWynonna is a fun-yet-kindhearted drunk and gets in the way of plans.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Earp Wars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494062
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Another Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

> The framing for this story has it after The Earp Heir Strikes Back, but the main action takes place shortly after the climactic battle of Earp Wars but before the medals are handed out the following day.

Time was meaningless

She had been trapped here for somewhere between two hours and eighty years. She had tried to count the seconds and minutes out, but had given up after reaching nine hundred and not seeing anything change. She had tried screaming, but any sound she made wasn’t a sound she could hear. The sounds she _could_ hear (and wasn’t _that_ an interesting revelation, friends and neighbors – that sounds had their own sounds) ranged from tiny whispers that might have been her parents to screams that could have been her own if she was capable of making any.

There were visions.

She wasn’t entirely sure what the visions were, as none of them stuck around long enough for her to get a good look at them. Granted, it wasn’t as though she could get a good look anyway with her head stuck in the one position, but it might have helped. At the very least it would have been more helpful than that blue sparkle that kept laughing at nothing. Who did he think he was, anyway? Just because he happened to have more shine than anything else around here and was able to move where he wanted didn’t mean he had to rub it in her face. Maybe she didn’t even _want_ to move, did he ever think of that? He could flit and sparkle and shine all he wanted, but was she jealous? Oh, no. She was perfectly happy just crouching here as a nice, non-shiny, totally normal piece of frozen meat, thank you very much. She knew that as sure her name was…

What was her name again? N…..something? Nancy? Nissan? That sounded like a name, but not of a person. Ni…

“Heya, soldier,” said a voice

The voice had an accent to it, but there was still something familiar to it. She tried to turn her head to track where it was coming from and saw an extremely well-dressed lady walking towards her. Her hair had been done up in a bun with curls falling haphazardly out of it. She was wearing a dark silver gown with two spaghetti-thin straps of material holding it up. She wanted to call to the woman, but wasn’t sure how to.

“Have you considered just speaking, Nikki?”

Nikki? Was that her? _Who….who are you? I know you…_

“I should hope so,” said Miss Accent. “I’m…. _pretty_ well-known, at least by fandom standards.” The woman giggled, and something in the giggle made….Nikki’s…heart leap.

_Wha….Way….Waverly?_

The woman’s face looked as if she bit a lemon. “Ohhh….sorry, my dearest, but that’s…not _quite_ right. Waverly is just who I play, you know?

_Play?_

“Right! On my show – well, not _my_ show; if it’s anyone’s show, it’d be Em’s, or maybe Mel’s, but—”

_I’m sorry, I still don’t know…_

“Ohhhh, my god, I’m so sorry!” said the woman, her hands flying up to her face in embarrassment. “Where are my manners? Silly stupid!” The woman sighed and held out her hand. “Dominique Provost-Chalkley, at your service. Call me Dom, though – almost everyone does.”

Nikki wasn’t sure what to say. _You look….you look a_ LOT _like my girlfriend_

“Oh,” said Dom, her eyebrows wiggling. “Quite a looker, then, is she?”

 _Yeah_ , said Nikki. _Yeah, she’s really something._

“Tell me about her?” asked Dom, moving to sit next to Nikki and brushing aside her voluminous dress as she did.

 _God, where to start?_ Nikki laughed and thought back on the past decade of her relationship with Waverly. _She’s….so brave, for one thing. Like, when me and my friend Wynonna were trying to rescue her, she wasn’t just cowering in the corner._ A laugh flew out of Nikki’s mouth and did a somersault as her and Dom watched. _In fact, when Wynonna – the friend I mentioned_ _– went to where she was being held, Waverly actually got the drop on her and fought_ her _off for a second….and pretty successfully, too_.

“Wait, seriously?” said Dom, her voice rising with incredulity. “Did she not know she was being rescued?”

_Well, you know….bad guy base, and we were disguised as troopers…_

“Ah, yes…that is _quite_ fair.” Dom giggled again, and Nikki couldn’t help but smile along with her. An impish smile appeared on Dom’s face. “So have you two….”

Nikki blushed. Dom squealed and was immediately pounding her shoulder. “Oh, you _have_ to tell me!”

 _It’s not quite_ that _simple_ , said Nikki. _The_ second _time we tried it went great, but the first…._ Nikki trailed off, hoping Dom would let it sit there.

No such luck. “Well? What happened?”

_The party has been going for at least six hours at this point and shows no signs of stopping. Not that Nicole can blame them, of course – narrow escapes from death always put people in a good mood. Couple that with the destruction of something that could have meant the end of all life everywhere (or at least all free will), and it’s easy to understand why no one seems to want to stop until at least the dawn._

_For herself, Nicole is slightly less eager to party….or rather, she only wants to party with one very specific person who has yet to put in an appearance. She looks around the crowd trying to find her missing (well, not missing….’absent’ would be more accurate) princess. Over in one corner of the hangar they’ve designated as party central, she sees Jeremy supervising the creation and distribution of tonight’s beverages. The young cyborg has surprisingly robust knowledge of just what combined with what can get people drunk, and Nicole isn’t sure if it’s culled from his computer banks or if it’s knowledge he already had._

_Smiling, Nicole takes a swig from her own drink -- a pepped-up combination of coffee beans, strawberry preserves, water, and cough syrup (of all things) – and continues her tour of the festivities. Over near the ships, a loud chant is going. Nicole wanders over and sees that someone has organized a drinking game wherein the contestants take shots while balancing on the nose of their designated fighter._

_“Haught!”_

_Nicole looks and sees Wynonna atop one of the fighters. She bends over to take another glass that’s being handed up to her, tosses it back, and leaps off the fighter with barely a stumble. Nicole holds back laughter as the woman stumble-runs over to her, her body giving no sign that it had seconds ago performed a simple yet delicate feat of flawless gymnastics. The woman runs up to the pilot and hugs her tight. “Haught!” she screams into Nicole’s ear. “We’re alive!”_

_“Yeah, I know,” says Nicole, the laughter threatening to bubble out any second now._

_“We’re alive!” shouts Wynonna again, and a cheer rises from the gathered drunk contestants. “You know what that means?”_

_“That we didn’t die?” ventures Nicole._

_“Exactly! You are so smart, Nicole! Like….” Wynonna mimics her mind exploding._

_“Okay…” says Nicole. “Hey, have you seen Waverly?”_

_“Waverly!” shouts Wynonna again, and Nicole is beginning to wonder if she should get earplugs or a muzzle. “God, that girl is so smart and beautiful….how come I’m not smart and beautiful, Nicole?”_

Ummm…. _“You are, Wynonna. Maybe not as smart as her, but the hair…”_

_“Oh, you only love me for my hair. I see how it is.” Wynonna reaches behind her and pulls out a bottle of something, leaving Nicole to wonder where she was keeping it._

_“So you haven’t seen her, then,” says the pilot._

_“No, but we can find her. We got a whole crew right over there to look for her. Right, boys?” She shouts this last bit, and another roar of approval issues forth._

_Nicole starts to shake her head and then sees Waverly at the far end of the hangar, close to where the_ Stetson _is docked. “Yeah…you know what? You all do that. We’ll check in later, deal?”_

_“Attagirl, Haught!” Wynonna claps her shoulder hard, and pushes her off towards the ship before turning to her ‘troops’. “Okay, guys!” says Wynonna. “We have a mission – scour the base and find Waverly for Captain Haught-to-trot! We will not stop until we’ve found her! We will not break until they are together! We just have one thing to do first….” She pauses dramatically and pulls a familiar-looking bottle from her coat. that Nicole is sure was hidden away on the Stetson. “WE BOURBON!”_

_The cheers are now almost deafening, and Nicole smiles as she makes her way across the hangar. The smile only grows bigger as she gets closer to Waverly, who seems to be having an internal debate over whether to go in the ship or not. At the sound of her footsteps, Waverly turns and sees her approaching. “Hey, you,” she says shyly._

_“Hey, yourself.” Nicole feels the smirk play across her lips as she goes in for a kiss, one that Waverly happily returns. The two stand that way for a moment, neither wanting to break apart, but of course one of them does. Nicole takes Waverly’s face in her hands and says, “Where have you been hiding? I was ready to send out a search party.”_

_“You were?” asks Waverly, delighted at the idea of Nicole searching for her across the galaxy._

_“Well…sort of. I wondered where you were, but it was Wynonna who brought up the idea of a search party.”_

_“Oh, really,” says Waverly. “You mean that Wynonna?”_

_Nicole turns and sees that the game has changed from balancing while drinking shots to catching shots poured from above in your mouth. “That…_ has _to be a choking hazard.” Nicole turned and saw Waverly disappearing up the ramp. “Waves?” Nicole climbs the ramp just in time to see Waverly’s feet disappearing onto the main deck. “Waves, what are you—” She stumbles across something that has been left lying on the floor. A closer look, and Nicole realizes it is Waverly’s footwear. A grin rises on Nicole’s face as she picks the shoe up._

_Ahead of her, Nicole heard Waverly’s voice call, “So in all this space, where do you usually sleep?”_

_“What do you mean?” asked Nicole, pausing to pick up a second shoe._

_“Well, I know you’ve got beds in back, but they don’t exactly look heavily used.”_

_“Really?” said Nicole, her voice rising to feign interest in the topic instead of the speaker._

_“Yup.” Nicole listens carefully and hears soft footsteps ahead of her, circling back around the ship. She dashes ahead and is greeted by some giant cloth being flung into her face. Waverly giggles and runs ahead as Nicole struggles with the new addition to her collection. Once she pulls free of it, she realizes that she is now holding Waverly’s dress._

_All of it._

_Her breath stops as the implications of what she’s now holding run through her mind and she prays to every god ever that one of them remembered to close and lock the ramp, because she is much too busy to check right now. She leaps around the next turn and is back at the kitchen. There’s no sign of Waverly right now, and she could have gone either towards the cockpit or…._

_Another small piece of clothing lands on her head, and Nicole grins and pockets it without examining it too closely. It had come from behind her_ _, which means Waverly is heading for the much more comfortable-to-sleep-and-do-other-things-in beds in back. Nicole sends a brief prayer that Nedley isn’t puttering about somewhere on the ship and about to walk in on them. She heads towards the back—_

_A figure leaps up from behind the counter and is immediately pressing her against the bulkhead as it covers her with kisses. Nicole grins as she begins returning the love when Waverly pulls away. “You know what I’ve always wanted?”_

_“What?” Nicole asks nervously._

_“Companionship.”_

_Nicole doesn’t get it. “Huh?”_

_“Okay, so growing up, I had plenty of ‘friends’, but I was never sure if they liked me for me or because they wanted to look good for my dad. I always wanted to get out into the galaxy and get down and dirty and just….experience things, you know? Solve things and make friends on my terms, without having to worry about my title getting in the way.”_

_“Sure,” says Nicole, not sure where this is leading. “Experience is…good.”_

_“Right, but the thing is….it’s hard, too, and right now the hard thing that I most want to have a good experience with….is you.” Nicole can’t help but smile at the young woman’s phrasing, and after a moment Waverly realizes what she said. “God…can we…rewind a minute and pretend I said something incredibly sweet and sexy?”_

_“I think you already did,” says Nicole._

_Waverly smiles up at Nicole, her nearly-naked body covered with nervous sweat. “Maybe I’m doing too much thinking.”_

_“Maybe you are.”_

_Waverly leans into Nicole. “Maybe you should just keep kissing me.”_

_Nicole smiles and leans in herself. “Maybe I—”_

_“HAUGHT!”_

_Nicole and Waverly both look towards the entrance to the lower deck, and without a word Nicole is immediately pushing Waverly to the floor behind the counter so the alcohol-fueled madwoman they just heard entering the ship doesn’t see anything untoward. Sure enough, seconds after Nicole has hidden Waverly, Wynonna comes barreling up the stairs. “Haught-body!” she shouts. “What’s going on?”_

_“Hey, Wynonna….” Nicole says, trying desperately to keep a straight face. “What are you doing here?”_

_“I come bearing good booze – I mean, good news. Good booze is what I….” She trails off and looks around, trying to catch her train of thought. Her face brightens, and she says, “The search has commenced!”_

_“Awesome!” says Nicole. “Go to it!”_

_“Yup, we’re gonna find little miss princess, and we’re gonna get her to you, and then…wait a minute…” She leans forward and sniffs Nicole’s mouth. “Have you been drinking?”_

_“No, that’s just you.”_

_“Okay, good, because Waverly…she’s so tiny and precious and needs to be treated good, yeah? Like, I know I act all protective, but….”_

_Nicole waits to see if the thought will be finished, but Wynonna just lets it sit. Finally, Nicole says, “Okay, well, you get looking for her, and—”_

_“Hold it,” says Wynonna, her drunkenness seemingly focused. “What is that?”_

_She points at a pile in the corner, and Nicole pales as she hears a small gasp from behind the counter. There, right where anyone can see, are the clothes Waverly was leaving throughout the ship for Nicole to find. Trying desperately not to shake, Nicole bends over. “It’s…Waverly’s clothes.”_

_“But….why are they here?”_

oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap _“Someone…left them here?”_

_Wynonna grabs Nicole by the shoulders and looks her dead in the eye. “Nicole…I know what this means.”_

crap crap crap crap crap _“You do?”_

_Wynonna nods. “She’s naked somewhere.”_

_Nicole glances nervously to her left. “You’re right, she’s—”_

_“We gotta find her now!” Wynonna turns and runs for the exit. Nicole breathes a sigh of relief which becomes a cough as Wynonna pinballs around and comes back in. “Hold the line!” she screams, and goes for Waverly’s clothing. She bends to pick them up. “She’ll need these!”_

_“NO!” Nicole screams, and gathers them up before Wynonna can._

_Wynonna stares at her, perplexed. “But….she’s naked…”_

_Nicole thinks fast. “Yes, but….someone could see you with her clothes and try to take them. is that worth the risk?”_

_Wynonna’s forehead crinkles as she tries to process this line of reasoning. “…Maybe? But…naked…”_

_Nicole looks around and catches a glimpse of Waverly mouthing something at her while miming taking a coat off. “I got it!” she says. “Take my jacket, and give that to her." She slips out of the garment and holds it out to Wynonna. “I’ll stay here and keep her clothes safe until you find her, okay?”_

_Wynonna leans forward and hugs Nicole. “You’re a fricking genius, Haught.” She pulls back and grins a drunk’s grin at Nicole. “You know, Waverly should just hang out here. You’d keep her safe, right?”_

_“Well….I’d do my best.”_

_“Damn straight.” Wynonna tosses Nicole’s jacket over her shoulder and runs outside. Nicole waits until she's sure Wynonna is really gone, then quickly runs downstairs for the ramp controls and raises and locks it. That done, she turns and sees Waverly standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing and looking gorgeous in her fancy royal brassiere and nothing else._

_“Well,” she says. “That was….interesting.”_

_“It was,” Nicole agrees, climbing the stairs to join the princess –_ her _princess. “Sorry for the interruption.”_

_“It’s fine,” says Waverly with a smile. She puts her arms around Nicole and kisses her chin. “It’s actually sweet to know you both care about protecting me that much.”_

_Nicole smiles slyly. “Well…protecting you isn’t what’s on my mind right now.”_

_“Oh? And what is?”_

_“What I want to do to you now…” Nicole leans in close to her and tugs on Waverly's ear with her teeth as Waverly leans back to stare straight into one of the overhead lights._

_Waverly is in heaven right now. “Go on…” she says, anxious to hear what Nicole plans on doing._

_“Wake up.”_

_“What?” The light keeps growing brighter as Nicole does whatever she's doing._

_“Wake up, Waves. Wake up. Wake up. Wake—”_

“Waves, wake up”

Waverly opened her eyes and looked around the cabin. She sat up and held her head. “Wynonna?” she asked, her head pounding against the light.

Her sister smiled sadly and turned the lights in the room down. She left the door open to provide some illumination and came over to the bed. “You been drinking again, Earp?”

Waverly smiled. “You called me Earp. Thought that was your deal, being called that.’

“You didn’t answer the question.”

Waverly sighed. “Not really….I was just thinking about Nicole, and everything that’s happened, and I found that bottle over there…”

Wynonna looked where she pointed and picked the bottle up. “You mean this empty bottle?”

“It’s empty?” Wynonna nodded and tossed the bottle onto the bed. Waverly fell back onto the borrowed pillow. “God…”

Beside her, Wynonna snickered. “Look, Waves, if you wanna drink, I ain’t gonna stop you, but someone around here needs to be doing that sort of thing responsibly, you know?”

“I know, I know,” said Waverly, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Wynonna clicked her tongue and Waverly shifted over slightly; enough to let Wynonna lay down next to her. “What were you dreaming about?”

“The party,” said Waverly.

“Ah,” said Wynonna.

“You were so drunk when you came in…” She smiled and turned onto her other side so she could face Wynonna.

“Well, it was a party with free booze. Who wouldn’t be drunk? Apart from you and Captain Cold Shower, I mean.”

Waverly slapped Wynonna’s shoulder and snuggled in closer to her. “I really miss her, Wy.”

“I know, baby girl, I know.” Wynonna worked an arm free and Waverly soon felt it go around her in a comforting embrace. “Don’t worry….soon as we hear from Shae and Nedley, we’re gonna get her back.”

“Good,” said Waverly. “And once we do, we can start planning the wedding officially.”

“Exactly,” said Wynonna. A second later, Waverly heard her go, “Wait, _what?_ ”

Waverly giggled. “So easy…”

Wynonna punched her arm slightly. “Slut.”

“Bitch,” responded Waverly.

“Wimp.”

“Glory hog.”

“Priss.”

“Delinquent.”

Wynonna smiled. “Earp.”

Waverly smiled back. “Earp.”


End file.
